


Seashells

by Ribbonshalos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pirate!Genji, mermaid!Mercy, pirate and mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonshalos/pseuds/Ribbonshalos
Summary: After the ship exited the bay, Genji left his older brother to oversee the crew and to get a look at their prized cargo. Mermaids are rare, and it’s rarer to even capture one alive. Father and the elders did this task themselves, gaining enough money to drown the clan in it for years.





	Seashells

Their ship often carries precious cargo, the kind that isn’t seen on regular markets. The kind that you have to be careful when getting. Drugs, weapons and other illegal substances are in high demand. The Shimada clan makes sure to deliver their goods, even rare, exotic items.

Like a mermaid.

After the ship exited the bay, Genji left his older brother to oversee the crew and to get a look at their prized cargo. Mermaids are rare, and it’s rarer to even capture one alive. Father and the elders did this task themselves, gaining enough money to drown the clan in it for years.

And there it swims, in a tank that’s only a ten by ten feet glass cube. She’s absolutely beautiful, more so than any women Genji has ever seen. Her tail brushes the bottom as her dazzling eyes glare him, circling around in her cage of water. She steadily follows him with her gaze, but stays still.

Her tail is beyond any fish ever discovered, the scales radiating beautiful colors. From her hips down, a bright yellow fades into deep orange, then erupts into a fan of striped brown and white caudal fin. The thin and delicate fin moving like her golden hair through the water. Slow and wavelike. Where the scales melt to flesh on her torso, two smaller fins fan out on either side of her hips. White and brown flowing through the water like an exotic flower. Her chest is covered with a white cloth that is twisted right over her sternum. Allowing the small slit of gills over her ribcage to work easily.

Father was concerned about the goods being damaged by lustful crewmembers, and put Hanzo is charge of keep everyone out of the cargo hold. Genji was more than happy to help with keeping it in perfect condition, and reassured his brother he’d only look at the mermaid. They both know better than to upset their father, and as Genji pulls out dead fish from the ice box, he’s careful to not drop the mermaid’s food.

Forsaking the later and instead dragging a large craft of supplies over, he hoists himself upon it after getting the bucket of fish there as well. The mermaid flips her fin, the spray of tendril like fins waving through the water, and swims back against the farthest wall. Her eyes never leaving him all while keeping quiet.

“I’ve never seen a mermaid before. You’re quiet a lovely.” He unlocks the latch to allow access to the water. “Tell me, can you speak?”

Feeling confident as the mermaid floats in the back corner, he leans his arms on the edge of the tank. They both stare, allowing Genji to take in the bright blues of her irises.

“Come now, can’t you speak?” He presses, curiosity making him lean more over the water.

Her hands press down her flowering fins, watching him carefully but not moving any closer.

He sighs, disappointed in how boring she’s acting. At least she’s pretty to look at.

“I’m not going to hurt you, just come over here and eat.” He says, backing away from the edge and grabbing the bucket. With a twisted expression from the slimly texture, he takes a silver tuna and drops it in the tank. She immediately perks up at the food, but it floats along the waterline, and her eyes are torn between it and him.

“Mermaid, I’m not going to hurt you, see?” He reassures her, closing the lid and then stepping back. Placing the bucket on the far side of the supply crate, he settles down into a cross legged position. Patiently waiting.

She stalls for a few seconds, before inching through the water. Her tail glimmering as she comes closer to her meal. Resting his hands on his lap, he gives her a smile as she reaches for it, still having eyes on him. However, she does not swim back to the far corner, but takes the fish and bites into it.

Her teeth appear human, but he gets glimpses further back in her mouth and catches needle sharp fangs. Eating the fish eerily human like, it causes him to pause. She’s careful of keeping her face and hands clean, even pausing multiple times to move debris through the water.

“See, wasn’t that bad was it?” He grins, as she shoves the fish spine to the top, right where the latch is.

He stands up, but watches her shrink away, glancing at the bucket.

“Oh, do you want more?” He asks, turning to look back at her open mouth.

Hesitating, she jerks her head up and down, and immediately he opens the latch. Closer than she was last time, Genji’s careful to not lean over least she tries to drag him into the water. Dropping another tuna in, she goes for it just as it hits the water. On edge, Genji stumbles back quickly and ends up falling on his hindquarters. A bubbly light sound emits from the water, the mermaid covers her mouth but the laughter still leaks through. She tries to hide her smile behind the fish.  

“You are very graceful,” she says in a voice like velvet still laced with a giggle.

Stunned, he goes over her cautious grin before saying, “Yet, it’s better to fall here than to fall for such a dangerously beautiful creature such as yourself.”

Her eyes glance over him, no longer smiling but no longer scared. The narrowed look to her brow seems to be disappointed, annoyed.

He tries to speak to her once again, but she only eats the fish before once again swimming back to the far corner. Silent, and leaving the vertebras of fish near the latch. Still trying to make conversation, he cleans up the remains of her meal. But after only silence and the slight creaking of the boat answer him, he gives up. Closing the latch and planning on returning tomorrow.

*

The next few days pass in silence, besides only answering his simple questions of her needing more food or to have the water cleaned in the tank. She still carries that look on her brow, and it bothers Genji to no end. It shouldn’t, but that only adds another irritation to his restless soul.

He keeps using the same lines and pet names he’s used for women he’s spent nights with before, but she does not take to them. Only giving him side glances and dejected expressions. Not speaking more than a few worded answers after long pauses.

Lying in his cot that night after reporting to Hanzo about the good’s condition, he finds his thoughts are tossed around like the wave holding the ship. Her irritation must be coming from his treatment of her, only speaking to her as a thing. Maybe the mermaid is angry with him as he keeps only calling her that. She must have a name, and he will find it out. He’ll stop this sensation eating away at his chest, and get her to smile again.

Upon the next day, when setting the bucket down and climbing on top of the crate, he pauses when he opens the latch. Watching her slow down in her advancement as she takes in his stillness.

“My name is Genji, and I’d like to know yours.” He says, keeping a few inches between himself and the water’s edge.

Her head tilts to the side, hands resting over her chest for a moment as she takes him in. He hopes his expression is relaxed and nothing for her to fear of. Flicking her tail, she glides through the water. Stepping back even more, he watches her break through the surface. The water just over her shoulders as her golden hair drapes down her water stained cheeks.

“Why?” She asks, velvet soft and quiet.

“Because I don’t think Mermaid is a good name.” He shrugs nonchalantly, but his heart is speeding up in his chest. Her pale pink lips parts as she flicks her tail. The stripped fins waving in the water like water lilies.

“Genji,” She breathes out, watching him smile. “My name is Angela.”

“Angela.” He says her name, tasting it like sugar on his tongue. “Angela, are you hungry?”

She gives a quick nod, before saying, “Yes.”

Swishing her tail, she slips back into the water and away from the latch. Thankful for this, he takes a fish and places it in the water, not dumping it like he has previously. Settling back down, she moves for it and eats in his view. Seemingly being extra cautious as to not get bits of scales on her lips.

Before he leaves, he calls out a goodbye to her, saying her name. He winces at how much he’s used it, but it’s a candy he wants to keep eating. The mermaid is quiet, until he’s almost left the room.

“Goodbye, Genji.”

He stops, turning back to smile at her. Her brown and white striped fins spray out around her like petals on a flower. Her the center of such beauty.

Two weeks pass by, and Hanzo brings the ship into a port to let the crew walk on steady ground and get a few more supplies. Before following the men out to the local bar, Genji asks Angela if she wishes for anything. She asks quietly for shrimp and seashells. Skipping the tavern, he instead goes to the local market and finds the mermaids requests. Ordering plenty of shrimp and extra ice boxes to store them in. He only explains to Hanzo this is meant to keep Ange—the goods secure. His older brother allows the purchases, and he returns to the ship with his arms full and a big grin.

The crew joked that the mermaid was so pretty Genji’d be willing to let himself drown just to look at her even more. Genji didn’t comment, only held his special items closely.

As the ship goes out into the sea once again, Genji leans over the edge of the tank and gives her three seashells. Colors of white, red, pink, orange, gray and brown swirl through the conchs and strombuses. The wetness from her fingers touch Genji’s knuckles, and finds it causes his insides to shiver. Angela holds them close, giving him a soft thank you before placing them on the floor of the tank.

That night in his cot, his mind goes back to her touch. How foolishly vulnerable he was to be dragged into the water and drowned without anyone knowing. The thoughts of making her happy had brushed aside any caution.

Yet, here he still is, alive and breathing. The mermaid had her chance to kill him, but she didn’t take it.

The next day, when giving her the shrimp that she more fondly enjoys then the tuna, he asks her why. Why she didn’t kill him.

Kneeling on the crate and pressing his side against the glass, his arms rest on the edge of the latch. Watching her float easily with the water at her shoulders, letting her shining hair fall against her neck.

“You’re kind… and I don’t want to do something like that unless absolutely necessary.” She says, rubbing the pink shrimp between her fingers. Her gaze averted.

“You hate violence?” He asks, wanting her to look back at him.

“Yes.” She answers, the fan of her tail flickering uneasily. “That’s how those men captured me. They baited dolphins and tangled them in fish net. I was trying to help them free, but I didn’t realize another net was waiting…”

Now Genji is the one to look away, unable to bear the sudden guilt eating his soul. Angela is here because of his clan. Trapped, and bound to a tank most likely for the rest of her life. Mermaids are exquisite fish to those with enough money and power. Just an animal to be gawked at.

The waving fins around her waist fan out, looking almost like a skirt across her hips.

“Where are you taking me?” She asks, looking up at him with the same expression that first wiggled its way into his chest.

“To the Americans. New York. Someone there has… bought you.” He needs to wash out his tongue. The acid eats away the inside of his cheeks at saying such a thing to her. Her eyes widen, lips parting in silent fear.

“But we have a month, maybe two until we get there. We still have time.” He tries to reassure her, to make that broken look on her face disappear. But it’s his fault it’s there, and she doesn’t seem to hear his weak consolation.

Tossing the shrimp over the edge and onto the crate, Angela slips back under the water. Floating to the bottom near her collection of seashells. Genji watches her curl her tail into her chest, the fan like fins spreading over her body as to shield her from his vision. From her reality.

Genji finds he can’t fall asleep on his cot this night. The rocking of the waves against the boat only reminding him of their destination, and ultimately the mermaid’s fate.

*

The next week is spend in struggling one sided communication. He tries to talk to her, say things that usually make her laugh, but only receives one worded answers and forced, barely there, smiles.

He breaks down, and goes to her tank in the middle of the night, finding her anxiously touching the seashells until noticing his arrive.

“I’m sorry, Angela. I’m so sorry…”

The sadness staining her blue eyes lifts for only a moment as her hand breaks through the surface. Resting on his cheek.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” She whispers, her tail flickering so she can move closer to him.

But it is. His family, his mistake. To disobey his father, to betray his brother, would be certain punishment. Stories of men failing, and having their limbs cut off, or trying to escape the name, and ending up dead, fill his mind like a fog. Being the clan leader’s son can only give you so much privilege.

“I’m so sorry,” He says again, because what else can he say?

On the top deck the next morning, Hanzo asks him if something was wrong. His usual chatter and bright brother was silent and brooding. Genji only shrugs, saying he misses home. Hanzo offers a little condolence, saying he did too.

That night, nearly half the crew were struck with a fever, throwing up whatever was in their bellies from the past hours. Genji was among them. Hanzo quickly discovers one of the water barrels poisoned with bacteria, and properly disposes of it.

His older brother attempts to go care for the goods himself, but Genji nearly throws himself upon him. Stopping him by saying it’s his duty, he needs to do it.  Hanzo insists he rests, but Genji drags himself down to the cargo hold, knowing Angela will be scared of a new face.

Arriving later than usual, Angela is swimming back and forth nervously before stopping at his entrance.

“Genji, what is wrong?” She asks, watching his slow movement to the ice box.

“Just a sickness. Don’t worry, nothing can stop me from seeing you.” He cracks a smile, but almost falls over with the bucket of shrimp in his hands.

“Be still, you need to rest.” She chastises as he heaves himself upon the crate.

“Not until you’ve eaten.”

And he holds true to his word, but Angela only goes through what she usually eats before saying she’s full. He doesn’t believe her. Trying to reassure her he’s fine but he’ll be better when she’s taken care of. As he lifts the bucket though, his vision darks. The last thing he remembers is the dizziness slamming against his temples, letting him fall forward into the tank.

Blinking slowly, he tries to clear the blurriness from his vision. Water laps around his shoulders as he focuses his eyesight. Seeing clearly, he finds bright blue irises staring back. The knit of her eyebrows from concern and the firm set of her mouth from keeping him floating. Her arms wrap around his ribcage and against his back while pressing him against the side of the tank. Her tail flips with strength he’s never seen before, and the soft tendrils of brown and white stripped fins fan around his body. Her tail bumping against his legs in beats as she keeps flicking it to keep him above the water.

“Genji, look at me. Do you know who I am?” She asks firmly, going over his face.

“Angela,” He murmurs, the water somewhat of a fighter against the fever racking his body. The heat from her arms could be an illusion though.

“Good. You passed out, and your skin is burning.” An edge of worry finally bites her tone.

He only hums, feeling like he’s trying to see the situation through the smoke of the fire inside of him.

“Genji, heart, look at me.” She says, watching his head tilt back.

“You called… me heart.” He slurs, watching the lamp above them and wondering if its brightness is comparable to her eyes.

“I know. Genji, look at me. You’re going to be okay, but you need to lay down. Can you climb out of here?”

A sound like a moan struggles in his throat, his hands reaching to touch her shoulders. To feel her as the anchor that keeps him alive.

“Anglea… I love you,” He says, eliding the words like he’s half asleep.

A hand touches his temple, brushing against hair.

“You’re sick.” She whispers.

“And I love you.” He adds, finally lowering his gaze to look into her face. “You are… everything.”

He’ll later think back on the fever nightmare he was experiencing and wonders if he really said that to her, but a deep part of him knows he did. He knows what happens next was not a dream.

His hand moves to rest against her wet hair. Her fingers trail down his hairline to his jaw. The pink lips he’s stared at so often finally come closer, and he feels their touch. As soft as he’s always known they’d be, with the touch of salt.

The fever from his body seems to evaporates, the strength in his bones returning like his body has never know illness. His mouth forms to her as she keeps saving him. Her tail wrapping around his legs, pressing him close as the fan like fins brush against the exposed section of his torso. They slip underneath the water, but her mouth protects him from inhaling her world. His hands trail down her arms, slipping to her waist, careful to not touch the gills on her ribcage.

Angela’s hand slips over his mouth as they part lips, carefully keeping him from inhaling water. His eyes flash open, no longer plague by a fever as he takes in her soft gaze.

“I healed you… because I love you, too.” She says, her words echoing through the water and to him. His hand reaches out, stroking her cheek gently, as he finds his purpose in life. She leans into his touch, brushing her lips against his palm.

Unwrapping her tail from around him, he trails his other hand through the fine membranes of her fins. She smiles, before pushing him back up to the surface. Breaking through the water, her hand slips away from his mouth, allowing him to finally take her face in both hands and kiss her back.

With all he’s experience in this world, he finds that nothing is like her. Her lips. Her smile. He feels it all, and wants nothing but that.

Breaking away, they both let out ragged breathes, but Angela presses her forehead to his.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” He whispers his promise, and feels the slight trembling in her lips.

“Genji…”

“I swear.”

* 

A month into their voyage, they are only two weeks out from reaching New York. Genji can’t risk staying in the cargo hold more than necessary least the crew or his brother fear that the mermaid has enchanted him to her bidding. (Genji says that’s it not entirely a lie, but Angela will flick water at him in response.)

At night is when they scheme, planning her escape. But, it’s a time to really be alone. Genji will roll his pant legs up so he can sit on the edge of the tank and dip his feet in. Angela usually rests her arms on the top of the tank, looking at him and able to touch his hip or side. This also gives Genji plenty of opportunities to kiss her hair.

One night, on a moonless night where the sea was like glass, Angela asks to touch his legs. Genji only laughs, saying of course. Her touch was soft, and gently curious as she held his foot. Looking at his toes and glancing up at him every so often just to see him looking back. After, she places her hands on his thighs and pushed out of the water with a strong flip of her tail. Surprising him with a kiss, she slips back under the water, and giggles at the sudden dazed look in his eyes.

A week later, the night of their planned escape, Hanzo comes into the cargo hold. Expecting to see his brother feeding the goods, but instead finds Genji kissing the mermaid.

“Genji, why did you let this happen?” He demands, watching him still lean over the latch to clutch the mermaid’s hand.

He tries to explain, to make his brother see the truth. “No, it’s not a trick. Angela is—”

“Angela? It has a name?” He speaks in a flat tone, and Genji realizes it’s no use.

“Hanzo, listen she’s not an item. We can’t give her to those people to be treated like an animal.” But he tries anyways.

He was beyond convincing, already knowing that the mermaid had caught his brother in her enchanting embrace. Calling for the help of the crew members, he knew he should have taken care of the mermaid himself when they first set sail.

The men reach for Genji, and he leaves Angela’s side to fight them back. Attacking with the desperation of a mad man while the mermaid screams his name. Her hands pressing against the sides, trapped in a glass prison. In the end, Hanzo is the one to drag Genji away, and the youngest brother is shouting his lover’s name well onto the top deck.

Locking him in their joined room, Hanzo faces his distress brother. His lip bleeds and his hands tremble from rage, but at least he isn’t trying to fight anymore.

“Do you know what it could have done to you?” The older brother stands between the door and Genji, arms crossed. “It could have drowned you, killed the second son of the Shimada Clan leader. Mermaids are enchantresses, and yet you foolishly let yourself fall under her spell.”

“It’s not a spell, Hanzo,” Genji spits hotly between his teeth. Using his arm to wipe away the smear of blood on his lip. “She loves me.”

“And how many women have said that to you before, Genji? Do you really think she’s not doing this to you so she can escape?” Hanzo counters, trying to break down the fantasy he’s surrounding himself with.

“I love her,” He says, straightening up to look Hanzo in the eyes. “I know she loves me.” Why doesn’t Hanzo see that?

“You are a Shimada. We have a deal to honor, and we will deliver that mermaid. You cannot bring disappointment to this clan.” He says firmly, convinced without a doubt that this is where their course will take them.

“Disappointment?” Genji breathes out, bewildered. “I already am a disappointment. You’re the next leader, and I’m nothing. The only honorable thing I have ever done is swore a promise to that women.”

Hanzo turns away, no longer listening, “We have six days until we reach port. You will stay in here until then.”

“Now I’m a child grounded to his room?” Genji bites.

“You have lost your way, and until that mermaid is gone, I will keep you safe.”

Hanzo opens the door, already two crew members waiting for instructions when Genji steps forward.

“Have you ever found love?”

His older brother does not answer, but closes the door.

*

Having an impatient soul causes restlessness and pacing. Agonizing thoughts of Angela and if she’s afraid. Worrying about who’s feeding her, if she’s alright. The clouds roll in through the vision of the small window at the back of the captain’s quarters. He watches, then listens to the rain fall. Splattering against the sides of the ship like his scattered thoughts.

A wave rocks the ship, almost sending Genji tumbling to the ground. Shouts echo from the crewmembers, and Hanzo’s orders are lost to the scream of the wind. The storm is a battle for the ship, and Genji presses against the door. It’s knob is locked, the door too heavy to hope to break but the men all sound far away. Trying to keep the ship from slipping under the massive waves.

This is the only chance he has to get to her. To set her free.

The chaos is his ally, and smashing the small window with his foot, it also becomes his enemy. Wiggling through the small opening, Genji digs his fingers into the wood design. Clinging to it for dear life as the wind and rain assaults his skin. The rocking of the boat threatens to throw him into the mouth of the ocean, swallowed up and never to be seen again. Her voice whispers his name, and he drags himself up the slippery wall, coming to the highest deck near the rudder.

Allowing himself to breath for only a moment, he stands. The men unable to focus on him because of the vicious storm. He crosses the deck, battling back against the screaming wind, and hearing his name be shouted. Persisting onward, he only focuses on her pink lips.

Descending down the stairs, lightning cracks overhead and shakes the very ship. With fear for her, he finally makes it to the cargo hold.

He yells her name as he runs to the tank. Her startled expression quickly shifts into surprise and worry as he climbs on top of the crate. The water inside sloshing side to side and making it difficult for her to stay in place.

“Genji, are you okay? They took you away and your brother… I thought—”

“No, no. Angela, I’m alright, I’m here.” He flips the latch open, hovering over the edge. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

She shifts back from his touch, her fan like fins spreading wide. “You can’t. They’ll hurt you.” Her whisper is nearly silent. “I won’t let that happen. Please… don’t do this for me.”

His body stills at her words, trying to catch her eyes but her gaze is averted. Her hands curling together over her heart as the stripped fins press closer to her scales. Trying to get her comfort.

“Angela, hey, look at me.” He says, reaching forward to brush his fingers against her cheek.

“You are… everything.” He whispers, hoping his few and simple words convey his heart’s need. His very soul’s desire to see her happy and free.

“Genji…” She looks back in his eyes, voice breaking at what he’s giving up to her. 

“Come on, we don’t have much time.”

With his arms waiting, she finally enters them. Pulling her out of the tank, he holds her against him. Her tail drips water as her fan like fins spread closer over her body. The absolute gorgeousness of her being is too much for his mortal heart to handle. When he carefully lowers them to the ground, she kisses his lips.

Thunder shakes the entire ship, and his chest realizes their final moments are at hand. A dark knot ties itself in his chest, but he refuses to settle on it. Getting her free will be the only thing that matters now.

“I’ll get you out of here, no matter what happens.” He whispers against her hair, before ascending the stairs to the top deck.

“Genji… I don’t want to lose you.” She murmurs against his neck. The same thought of their parting in her mind as well.

He can’t bear to look at her. Seeing her blue eyes, crestfallen, would only send him more over the edge. He can’t think about such things now. He can’t.

“I don’t want to lose you either,” he says softly.

Reaching the top deck, the storm resumes. Wailing wind and falling rain attacks their persons. Genji does his best to shield Angela from the storm, but begins slipping across the deck as the boat rocks. A mighty wave gathers to the port side, a dark creature waiting to pounce.

“Genji,” his brother shouts, and through the raindrops he sees Hanzo. Standing with disbelief and anger staining his face, but most prominent is the fear in his eyes. “Don’t do this.”

They both know the punishment for such an act will be. Hanzo’s terror is for him, while Genji has no care for it. If losing his life means her freedom, then he will give it.

“Let’s go together,” Angela presses closer against him, her tail flicking for just a moment. Her eyes are locked on Hanzo, but she whispers to him, “Come with me.”

“Where?” He whispers, hopeful and desperate as Hanzo takes a step towards them.

“Away.” She takes his cheek now, coaxing him to look at her and not the storm. “I’ll keep you safe. You won’t drown.”

Hanzo is only feet away, and the wave begins to fall upon them.

“I healed you… because I love you too,” She breathes, and in his chest, there is no fear. Only promise, and her.

“And I love you,” he whispers before the water crashes onto the ship. It sweeps Genji off his feet, and to the edge of the boat. The wave catches Hanzo too, but he grabs the railing before being cast out into the sea. Genji angles his backside to take the brunt of the impact when they hit the railing, and he grunts in pain. His grip on Angela does not loosen for one moment.

The boat tips, and Genji shifts with it. Angela’s tail presses tightly to her love. Using the ship’s momentum, they fall over the railing. Through the wind and the rain, the pirate enters the sea with the mermaid in his arms. Embracing as the ocean takes them home.


End file.
